


I Missed That

by Alois_Marc



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Almost Sex, Comfort, Crystal Gems, Cute lesbos, F/F, Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_Marc/pseuds/Alois_Marc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst gets to hear something out of Pearl she never thought she'd hear again. And it brings back something sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed That

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic! My Eremin one is on hold but if you'd like to rp Eremin with me my ask box on tumblr is open! My Skype can be given to you on there too, please ask, I'm so lonely!

"We can't keep doing this Amethyst!" The lanky gem conveyed through a hush whisper, turning her head to the side. Her baby-blue eyes darted towards the clean floor in her room.

The other girl, short, stubby and purple scoffed, rolling her eyes. There wasn't a problem unless anyone found out, and they hadn't. And nobody would.

"What? Why not? All we're doing is having a little fun! You know as well as I that being a gem can be pretty lonely, being immortal and all that jazz, what's wrong with a little of this now and then?" The chubbier one demonstrated by sucking on Pearl's milky colored neck.

"Ngh...hh...have it your way! You're right after all, for once your judgement is correct. For once..." Her breathing became stifled and Amethyst's hands roamed her body, pushing her back on the neatly tucked-in bed. Pearl's cheeks were a bright turquoise-blue, as she looked up, wide-eyed.

For once, she had nothing to say. Her mouth moved as if she was going to, stammering out something unintelligible. Amethyst had grabbed somewhere where Pearl thought was rather secret, how had the violet gem known?

"Amethyst!--...don't touch there! I'm--...well," she tried not to let it show but her side was incredibly ticklish, biting her bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

"Don't touch there? Okay, touch there, I hear ya' Pearl." She traced the gem's waistline sweetly and Pearl let out a laugh, clasping her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"You laugh? Since when?" Amethyst asked, terribly and legitimately shocked.

Pearl hadn't laughed since Rose was around, and Amethyst was befuddled. She leaned down to press a kiss to the gem's thin lips, smiling honestly down at Pearl to release any embarassment that she had put.

"I missed that laugh, a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys! Keep being awesome!


End file.
